KinonoIcchan
KinonoIcchan (Also known as Koizumi Icchan) is a Hello! Project dubber who joined YouTube on January 18, 2012. Biography Early Life Icchan was born on March 17, 1998 in Toronto, Canada to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older sister and younger brother. She is Filipina-Canadian. In 2007, she began taking singing lessons with her sister until she stopped 3 months afterwards. In 2010, she began taking interest in Buono and Guardians 4 after watching an anime called "Shugo Chara", which was recommended by one of her best friends. She was unaware however that they were part of Hello!Project. 2011 In August, through the Shugo Chara Musical, Icchan was introduced to Hello! Project through S/mileage. Her first bias was Ogawa Saki. However, the day she found out and became a fan was the day Ogawa Saki graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project. 2012 In January 18, 2012, she joined YouTube under the name "KinonoIcchan", and began covering anime songs. Her first cover on YouTube was S/mileage's Suki-chan, which was uploaded on January 20, 2012. On February 23, 2012, Icchan's first groupdub was released on YouTube, covering Perfume's "Love the World ". She became leader of OppaChu's Japanese Group, "Sakura Ame", until their disbandment in December 2012. 2013 - Present Ever since she started, Icchan has been taking part in many projects. She has ultimately had to graduate a lot of them, however, due to busy schedules and techinal difficulties with her computer and microphone. She is continuing to be a fan of H!P and covering a lot of H!P and anime songs on YouTube. Profile *'Name:' Icchan (いっちゃん) *'Nicknames: '''Icchan, Kinono *'Facebook: YT Icchan *'Gender: '''Female *'Birthdate: 'March 17, 1998 (Age 20) *'Zodiac: Pisces *'Year of the: '''Tiger *'Birthplace': Canada *'Height: 155cm (5"1) *'Languages: '''English, Filipino (not fluent), Japanese (Just a little bit) *'Favorite Colors: 'Pastel Colors, Blue *'Favorite Singer: 'SNSD/Girls' Generation, LOONA *'Favorite Animals: 'Bunnies and hamsters *'Current Favorite Song: 'Kiiroi Osora de Boom Boom Boom! ~ Kiiro5 *'Favorite Movies: 'K-On!! The Movie, Howl's Moving Castle, Spirited Away *'Favorite Animes: K-On!, Kaichou wa maid-sama, Toradora!, Love Live!, The iDOLM@STER, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Oreimo, OHSHC, SAO, Tamako Market, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, TWGOK, Lucky Star, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Kyoukai no Kanata, Nichijou, *'Favorite Current H!P Member(s): '''Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Tsugunaga Momoko *'Favorite Past H!P Member(s): Platinum Era Momusu, Ogawa Saki, Maeda Yuuka, Nakazawa Yuko, W, Matsuura Aya, Fujimoto Miki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Gokkies (Momusu), Mika Todd, Kimura Ayaka *'''Projects Involved In: **Enjeru Project (2014 - 2015) **IKATrio (2012 - 2016) **FilipinoDubs (2013) **Daiichi Project (2012 - 2014) **InfinityStudios (2013) **Wonderland Entertainment (2013 **ChorusProject (2013) **NYANKEES (2013 - Present) **KazokuSingers (2013) **the constella project (2016 - Present) **Hybrid (2017 - Present; as Mizutani Risa) **Yuujou Kakumei (2018 - Present) **AI Girls Project (2013 - 2015; 2017 - Present) **Special Heart Ent. (2015) **The Wonderland Ent. (2015) Trivia *She is most known as Icchan. *She is a mezza-soprano. *Has been told that she sounds the most like Kudo Haruka, Tanaka Reina and Konno Asami. *Is a big fan of Jpop and Kpop. *Her birthday is on St.Patrick's Day. *Current favorite Johnny's is Matsushima Sou and Marius Yo. *Is also an avid fan of Johnny's Entertainment. *Is a shoujo & idol otaku. *Wants to learn how to do wotagei. *She is good friends with gpbasicfan1 and magoamekiri. *She and gpbasicfan1 often refer to themselves as "the 98ers". Category:Births in 1998 Category:2012 Additions Category:Hello! Project Dubber Category:1998 Births